A Candi coated Birthday?
by Christal-R
Summary: As DX and the gang prepare to get Candice’s party ready…Shawn makes a mistake, prompting them to speed things up. Will they have the party ready on time before the birthday girl arrives? Or will the results come out disastrous? One-shot. For Westfan! :D


**A/N: This story is for Westfan aka Kasey. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy Birthday! :D**

**A Candi-coated Birthday?**

**Synopsis: As DX and the gang hustle to get Candice's party ready…Shawn makes a mistake, prompting them to speed things up. Will they have the party ready on time before the birthday girl arrives? Or will the results come out disastrous?**

* * *

_At the hotel room._

"Hey Shawn, guess what today is?" Hunter said with a big grin.

Shawn looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Today's Sunday…Sabbath," Shawn told.

"…I mean outside of religion?" Hunter said.

"Oh." Shawn nodded and began to think. "Then that's my only answer."

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. It seemed as though the Heartbreak Kid didn't remember, or at least, realized the significance of today.

"Oh I don't know….maybe today is somebody's birthday?" He hoped that he would get the hint.

"…Oh? Oh!" Then Shawn's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes, Shawn." Hunter nodded.

Shawn gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"You better believe it." Then Hunter smiled.

"Happy Birthday buddy!" Shawn exclaimed and hugged him. "Oh I'm such a bad friend for forgetting your special day! But now I'm confused. Have I mixed up your birthday for July? 'Cause I thought…"

"I wasn't talking about mine you idiot!" Hunter grabbed the newspaper Shawn was holding and hit him with it. "I was talking about Candice! You know, Candice Michelle?"

"Oh…" Then Shawn paused for a few seconds. "Oh! Wow. I'm getting old."

---

_At the parking lot._

"But Hunter I have to go." Shawn whined a few hours later.

"Would you get spanked by the priest if you don't?" Hunter queried.

Shawn frowned. "That's not funny! You know very well that I go to church every Sunday morning!"

"It's just for one day, Shawn. And besides, weren't you the one who told me about making sacrifices?"

His jaw dropped and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare use my words against me! I refuse to skip Mass."

If Hunter thought that it would be easy to drag Shawn along with him, then he was wrong. "Surely you've read the Bible this morning?"

"For an hour, yes."

Hunter patted his shoulder. "Then that's Mass for ya. Let's go."

"It's not the same thing." Shawn folded his arms.

"Oh for crying out…look, you have a reason for skipping Mass today alright? It's Candice's birthday and we really want it to make it special for her. You can always make up."

Shawn was still hesitant to the situation but then eventually gave up in defeat. "Oh, alright! Just let me go and say a short prayer and I'll meet you in a car."

Hunter sighed. "Okay, Shawn."

He waited in the car for Shawn who went by the water fountain to pray. A few minutes later, the Heartbreak Kid occupied the passenger seat.

"Finish?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. I asked the Lord for forgiveness." Shawn beamed and fastened his seatbelt.

"Then all is right with the world." Hunter muttered and started the engine.

---

_At Candice's house_

A few hours later, Shawn and Hunter went hunting, or rather shopping, in almost every party store in town. Finally, they arrived at the home of the birthday girl.

"Are you sure she's not inside?" Shawn asked as they got out of the car.

"Positive. I got Steph to pick her up to go shopping." Hunter took out the bags from the trunk. So they won't be back until tonight."

"Oh smart thinking," Shawn chuckled, taking his share of the load from the trunk.

They advanced toward the pathway and through the French doors. Then they looked at each other.

"You really think we can get all of this done tonight?" Shawn asked.

Hunter chuckled. "I have no doubts about it."

Upon opening the door, they witnessed the small crowd hustling and bustling in the spacious living room. A loud voice was speaking among them, making its commands.

Kelly was standing on the table with a megaphone in hand. "Okay people, get a move on! We only got a few hours until Candice gets here. We want everything to be ready. Randy, John, get the banner up. Torrie, Melina, bring the dishes out. Jeff! Stop playing with the face paint!"

"I was just experimenting!" The rainbow haired warrior insisted though the paint on his face told a different story.

"This is not the time Jeff!" Kelly screeched. "Get your ass up and check on the grill!"

The duo known as De-Generation X exchanged grins. It appeared that their plan was on motion.

"Looks like you've got everything under control. Great work Kelly." Hunter told, making a salute.

She giggled and returned the salute. "Why thank you. I have to be sure that everything is ready for tonight."

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Shawn said and jogged to the kitchen. "Candice Michelle residence. This is Shawn speaking."

"_Hey Shawn, Stephanie here. Are you ready for us to come back?"_

"Oh. Uh…give me just one sec. I have to ask Hunter to be sure."

Meanwhile Hunter was talking to Kelly when someone called his name.

"Hunter! Ready for Candi?"

"Oh yes!" Kelly exclaimed. "It's been a long time and we can't leave them there in the fridge for too long."

"Okay." Hunter looked across at his best friend. "Yeah," he told with a nod.

Shawn beamed. "Yes, we're ready!" He spoke on the receiver.

_"Okay, great. Well we'll be there in the next ten minutes. Alright?"_

"Sounds great. See you then!" Shawn hung up and returned to the living room.

Hunter raised a brow. "Shawn…where are they?"

"They'll be here in the next ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Kelly asked. "But it's been a little over the hour now. Surely they should be out now."

"But they are. They're on their way."

"Come again?" Hunter was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Candice and Steph."

"Okay, now you've lost me. They went out shopping remember?"

"Yeah but…"

"The chocolate kisses should be ready," Kelly said. "I hope they turn out okay. They're her favorite candy, you know?"

"Oh don't worry yourself too much," Hunter chuckled. "I'm sure they're just great. Right Shawn?"

Silence.

"Shawn?" He turned to Texan native who stood frozen like a statue. "…Shawn?" He had a feeling that Shawn had done something. He knew that look…and something told him that it wasn't good at all.

"Shawn…" he repeated for the third time. "What have you done?"

"Okay…don't panic or anything but…I kinda…make a mistake to…tell Steph to come back with Candi, uh I mean….Candice."

Now they had realized what the problem was. Kelly gasped. Hunter merely stared at Shawn in horror.

"You didn't…"

"Well…I kinda told Steph that she could bring Candice back…"

"…And how long will they be here?"

"…In the next ten minutes?"

"WHAT?!" Kelly and Hunter screamed in unison.

"What's going on here?" Melina asked. All eyes were on the threesome too.

"Candice is on her way here!" Kelly exclaimed.

"But…that's impossible! There's still a lot to be done!" John said. This was true. He and Randy were still fighting to get the banner that kept on falling down. The food table was not ready. The music was not properly organized.

The only thing that was done so far…was the bar and the grill.

Well, that was if Jeff hadn't burnt anything yet.

"Plus we haven't cleaned up our mess," Torrie added. This was true. There were bits of paper around from cutting, boxes here and there; all that junk scattered all over the place.

"Well we have only ten minutes to do so, I'm afraid." Hunter informed.

"WHAT?!" Now everyone was outraged by the unexpected news.

"How do we end up getting a short amount of time?" Jeff questioned.

"You're looking at him," Hunter slapped Shawn at the back of the head. "Way to go idiot."

"You don't think we can get all of this done in time?" Melina questioned.

"Well we have to try."

"But what about the mess?" Kelly asked.

"I'll do it." Shawn said. "It's the least I can do for what I did."

"Okay." said Hunter. "Alright everyone, you know the drill. Let's get to work!"

Soon everyone buzzed around the room like crazy. The clock was still ticking as the seconds go by…

---

_10 minutes later…._

A silver convertible appeared on the front yard. The female driver turned off the ignition and looked across. "Well we're here!"

The dark haired woman grinned. "Thanks Steph for taking me out today. I had a blast."

"Hey, it's not a problem. Anything for the birthday girl." Stephanie winked.

They stepped out of the convertible and carried their bags with them. "So, any plans for later?"

"Well I am thinking about going to a nice restaurant or something."

"Oh…well I don't think there's need for that."

Candice unlocked the door with her key and pushed it open. "What do you…"

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god." Candice nearly got a heart attack when sudden exclaims was heard. Soon her smile returned. a wide one at that. "Oh my god!" She said as she surveyed her surroundings. Her living room was rigged with decorations. "You guys did all of this?"

"We did." Shawn informed and threw an arm around Hunter's shoulder. "Hunter and I plan to make this party a surprise.

"And we got Steph to whisk you away while we do so." Hunter grinned.

Candice was touched and tears formed in her eyes. "Aw you guys. I don't know what to say…"

"Well, don't say anything just yet. Shawn said. "'Cause my dear, we just got two words for ya…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" The party crowd exclaimed.

Candice laughed and lunged for the duo. "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome," Hunter said and kissed her on the temple.

"Alright, now that the birthday girl is here, let's get this thing started!" Jeff yelled.

The music soon blasted from the speakers and everyone danced to the sound of _Cascada_.

"May I have this dance, birthday girl?" Batista asked with a smile.

Candice blushed but giggled nevertheless. "Sure."

Hunter and Shawn smiled as she disappeared to the dancefloor with Batista.

"Well, our job here is done," said Shawn.

"Yep." Hunter grinned, pleased about the outcome. "And may I say that we did a great job."

"Uh huh." Shawn smiled.

---

Kelly went over to the food table when she saw Jamie Noble peering over the table. He could be looking for something or he wouldn't have lifted a big of mints out of the way.

"Looking for something?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, my cell phone. I thought I had it here while we were working here."

"Maybe you should try calling it." Kelly pulled out her cell phone. "You can use mine."

"Thanks! You're a life saver" Jamie grinned and called the number.

"Is it ringing?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Jamie looked around as he tried to hear it but no luck. He went to the hallway.

"Wait…I found it!" Jamie grinned.

"You did?"

"Yeah!" He looked up at the door. "It's in this closet!"

If only he knew what he had gotten himself to.

---

"You know, I'm surprised about one thing though."

"Yeah? What's that?" Shawn asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well…you said that you should manage clearing up the mess…and you did!" Despite of the time, the room appeared to be spotless in the end. "How did you do that?"

"Oh I have my ways." Shawn grinned. "I just stuffed everything in the closet."

"The closet? Hunter stared at him. "Are you crazy?! That's insane! It's outrageous! It's…" Then his frown was quickly replaced with a smirk. "the most brilliant idea you ever thought of."

"I know." Shawn smirked. "I'm a genius."

Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a yell; Shawn and Hunter exchanged looks of worry.

And to make things worse, Candice's head perk up from Batista's shoulder. "What was that? I swear I just heard something."

"Yeah, I think I hear something too," said Batista.

"Uh don't worry!" Hunter insisted. "We'll check it out. You two have fun. Shawn and I will take care of everything. Right Shawn?" he faked a smile and nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah, sure thing." Shawn smiled nervously. "Let's go."

They charged toward the hallway, in time to see junk piling over a helpless body.

"Ow my head," Jamie groaned. Hunter looked over at Shawn with a glare.

"What?" Shawn began. "Don't you give me that look! You're the blame too for agreeing to my idea!"

**The End.**

--

**A/N: I'm sorry if it sucks. That's all I can come up with this morning lol.**


End file.
